


Death in Paradise

by Amethystawakening



Series: Tales of Ouroborous [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crime Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentions of Violence, Non-Linear Narrative, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Trans Oswald Cobblepot, lots of softness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystawakening/pseuds/Amethystawakening
Summary: Family was deeper than blood. It was trust, it was compassion. It was the strength that pushed you forward. The desire to put someone before yourself, before all else.Slices of life in the Nygma-Cobblepot family as Ed and Oswald try their best to give their children better lives than the ones they have lived.Written for Nygmobblepot Week prompt: Hurt/Comfort ( I know I'm super late )





	1. House & Home

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfic Gods did not smile upon me and I'm horribly late to post this! 
> 
> This is a birthday fic for a friend of mine.
> 
> Note: You never learn Enigma's name in the comics. Neither do you see her upbringing. And it would have been odd not to name her, seeing as she probably doesn't establish her alias until she's in her teens. So she has been named in this story. You see Ed & Oswald name her in another piece of this collection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one had prepared him for this. There were no parenting books that instructed you on how to calm your child when your husband was locked in Arkham.

What was a home? A place? A space?

Or was it an experience? _A sanctum. A warmth. And undying love._

 

Family was deeper than blood. It was trust, it was compassion. It was the strength that pushed you forward. The desire to put someone before yourself, _before all else_.

 

Oswald had known how that felt. He was the weed in the garden that grew and grew under the warmth of his mother’s love. Grew into a little monarch that smothered all of the haughty flowers with his strong roots.

 

Roots that he built this home with.

 

It had **started** Edward.

The wanderer, lost soul. The man who’d had never had a home. Who had carved one out from the fabric of their love.

Love wasn't quiet. Love wasn't easy. But it was warm and forgiving. It was the anchor that kept you steady in the eye of the storm.

It had started with Edward, his first true love.

But this home wasn't built in a day. It stood for years, bare boned and empty waiting to be filled again.

 

This home had started with Edward, but it was **built** with Martin.

The little prince, the soldier who had brought Oswald's heart home from war and healed him, sewn it up so that he could love again.

Martin was the glue that bound them. The brick and mortar. The steady ground when the earth began to shake. The one who steadied the roaring seas when Ed and Oswald's ghosts came back to haunt them in the dead of night.

 

Yes, this house was built with Martin and it was **brought to life** with Circe, mother nature's startling gift.

Small delicate. Brave and curious. Oswald was so afraid to bring her into this world. _Their world_. A world full of monsters. But Ed swept her into his arms and danced amongst the stars like she was made just for him.

Born on a rainy night, she was the rainbow after the storm passed. The last piece to this glorious puzzle.

 

No, home wasn’t built in a day. This home was built brick by brick from love, tears and endless devotion.

This home with roots so deep it would take more than wind or fire to tear them from the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you know that today is your unbirthday?” Edward paced back and forth, twirling once in the middle of the kitchen, slow dancing with this great love of his.

“ _Of course, you did_. You’re very intelligent.” He kissed the tiny nose.

 

“Say, what never asks questions but is often answered?” He lifted the little bundle of joy, so that her lips barely brushed his ear. “A doorbell? Gosh, you’re good at this!” Ed gathered his daughter back into his arms, watching her raised her arms joyfully as soon his face came back into view.

 

She spoke to him with a babble of nonsensical words, the dimples in her cheeks rising with every little smile. Ed kissed her forehead “Don’t worry sunshine your food is almost done.”

 

Ed once thought that he would never meet anyone more beautiful than Oswald. Circe had proved him wrong. Circe was a perfect mix of him and Oswald. Soft green eyes, tousled brown locks, pouty lips, Oswald’s long sloping eyes lashes and Ed’s steep nose.

 

A soft ding drew Ed’s attention away from Circe’s whimsical green eyes. He placed her into her highchair and snapped the bib around her neck. He dipped a spoon into the food and placed it against the inside of his wrist. Perfect temperature.

 

Ed pulled at chair in front of the high chair and watched Circe bounce joyously, waving her arms in the air at the prospect of food, excited baby gibberish pouring from her lips.

 

He dipped the spoon into the mush and carefully fed it to her, letting her wrap her chubby little fingers around his fingers every time he brought the spoon close to her face.

 

“You're really hungry today, huh?” Ed wiped a bit of the baby food from her face with the swaddle. “Probably because you and Martin solved all of those puzzles. Exercising the mind can be just as vigorous as exercising the body.”

 

Circe replied with a delighted “mmm” as she quickly took another spoon of squashed bananas.

 

“Well, Goldilocks. Let's see if you can finish this whole bowl.” Ed tapped her nose with the pad of his finger, watching her burst into a fit if giggles.

 

“Someone’s been eating my porridge, said Papa bear.” He offered another spoonful, which was gladly taken.

 

“Someone's been eating my porridge, said ma-”

 

“Papa!” Circe shrieked cheerfully.

 

The spoon stopped in midair. Ed blinked, mouth hanging open.

 

“What?” He stared at her dumbfounded. What was he doing? Had he just asked a legitimate question to a baby?

 

“Papa,” Circe said softly, tapping her hands of the tray of the high chair again and again.

 

Ed pointed to himself wordlessly.    “...Me?”

 

She clapped her tiny hands and bounced gleefully in the highchair.

 

Ed set the bowl down as quickly as he could. “ _Oswald, Oswald, Oswald!”_ He cried as he dashed out of the kitchen. Only to catch himself a moment later and turn around quickly to run back into the kitchen and grab Circe from the highchair. “Oswald! Martin! Family meeting!”

 

* * *

  


“She said Papa!” He exclaimed, holding Circe up like she was physical evidence.

 

“I’m Papa!” Ed said proudly, pointed to himself with his thumb. “I’m Circe’s first word.”

 

Oswald slowly turn away from the agenda he was filling in carefully. “That's great dear. But you already know that she said Dada to me last week. So, you are her _second_ word.”

 

Ed waved a finger at his husband. “Dada is not a real word, Oswald. _Papa is in the dictionary_.”

 

“You just can't deal with the fact that Circe named me first.” Oswald teased, rising from his desk and turning to face Ed.

 

“You can keep your non-dictionary affirmed title. But I am still Circe's first official word.” Ed countered smugly.

 

Circe reached toward Oswald, grabbing the air while mumbling “dadadada”. He took her from Ed carefully and ran his fingers through her feathery brunette locks. “See what I have to deal with?”

 

“Hey don't try to win her over-” Ed stopped himself, turning to see their son in the doorway. _Ah, reinforcements_. “Martin, is Dada in the dictionary?”

 

A large grin spread across Martin's face as if he was trying his best to suppress his laughter. ‘Is this what this family meeting is about?’ He quirked a brow as he signed to his fathers.

 

“So your father can brag about something?” Oswald grinned coyly, while rocking Circe slowly. “Isn't that, what half of the family meeting are about?”

 

“Hey, hey hey!” Ed interjected. “For your information, this is family meeting in about _Circe_. Not me.” He crossed his arms, glaring at Oswald as he watched him stick his tongue out at him. Ed paused to stick his tongue out back at his menace of a husband. Thus, leaving Martin to wonder which of the three of them was really the parent here.

 

“Circe said Papa today. _Her first official word_. Or her second word, for the sake of making Oswald feel better,” Ed finally added while gesturing to Circe as if he had just announced her entrance into the room.

 

Oswald rolled his eyes.

 

Martin gave Circe a thumbs up, signing ‘good job’ to his little sister soon after. He took one tiny wrist in his hand and raised it up, so he could tap his hand to hers for a high five.

 

Martin glanced over to Ed, a little smirk rising to his lips. ‘First word. Second word. It doesn't matter.’ He signed to the both of his dads, locking eyes with Ed the longest. ‘She's going to learn to sign before she can talk. I’ll make sure of it.’

 

Ed extended and arm to shake his son’s hand. ‘Challenge accepted.’

 

* * *

 

 

Oswald had initially been concerned about the age gap. Martin was a late thirteen when Circe was born. But now, as he watched an eighteen-year-old Martin hide behind the couch as Circe counted to ten, he wondered what he was worried for in the first place.

 

“7...8...9…”

 

Ed snatched her up before she could finish. “I found you!”

 

She uncovered her eyes and tried to squirm out of her father's grasp. “Papa!” A string of giggles floated from her lips like a balloon rising in air. “I’m not hiding.”

 

“Doesn't matter. I still found you.” He held her close and twirled her playfully.

 

Circe locked her arms around Ed’s neck and leaned back, her hair falling around her face in wispy streaks as their spin came to a halt. She laughed and laughed, her voice and Ed’s mingling together as the melody of their glee filled the walls of Van Dhal mansion.

 

Ed placed her back on the ground, straightening her little green dress. “Alright, so who are we finding?”

 

“Martin” Circe said with earnest as she placed her fist in the palm of her hand. There was no doubt that this was a very serious mission. “But I don’t want you. Daddy is better at finding.”

 

Oswald’s eyes peeked over the newspaper to watch Ed place the back of his hand over his head like a damsel in distress.

 

“However, will I deal with the rejection,” Ed cried in mock despair.

 

“Papa, papa no!” Circe pulled at Ed’s pant leg desperately. “I still love you. You’re just not the best finder.”

 

Ed sighed overdramatically, face brightening in an instant. “I guess I can forgive you,”

He was playfully shoved aside so Oswald could pick Circe up in his place.

 

“Move, Mr. Second-rate-finder.” Oswald flashed a teasingly smug grin. “We have a mission complete.”

 

“Yes!” Circe raised her arms as Oswald brought her over to the closet and placed her on the ground. They opened the door together. “Is Martin in here?” He asked her with a very convincing mask of curiosity.

 

“No!” Circe placed her hands on her hips and shook her head.

 

He took her over to a large decorative vase and lifted her, so she could peer inside. “How about here?”

 

Circe burst into a fit of giggles. “Martin can’t fit in there, Daddy! He is too big.”

 

“Oh, you’re right! Silly me.” Oswald shrugged comically. He placed Circe back on the ground and lead her over to the couch. “Maybe he is…”

 

Martin jumped out from behind the couch and gathered Circe into his arms, lifting her high as she laughed, kicking her legs frantically. “Martin, I found you! I found you!”

 

Martin nodded to her and placed her on the ground. ‘Now it’s your turn to hide,’ he signed to her, watching her nod eagerly in response.

 

“Hold on, one minute.” Oswald interrupted. “Circe, you did a great job at finding Martin. I am very proud of you,” Oswald grinned at his little daughter. “But-” His voice became a little sterner. “I told you that when Papa got home you were going to tell him why you got in trouble at school today.”

 

Circe hung her head and nodded. “Yes, daddy.” She played with her fingers nervously and looked up at Ed with the saddest puppy dog eyes.

 

Why did Oswald have a feeling this wasn’t going to go how he would have like it.

“Oh Circe,” Ed beckoned her over to him. “What did you do?” He tried his best to keep a straight face while looking into her sad little eyes.

 

Circe looked down at her feet at pouted her lower lip. After an overdramatic little sigh, she made her confession, “I-I stold something.”

 

Oswald gritted his teeth together when he saw Ed’s eyes light up. _Oh, this was not happening._

He felt Martin squeeze his shoulder to try to calm him.

 

“Stole.”

 

Circe gave him a puzzled glance.

 

“You stole something. The correct word is stole.” He corrected her gently and she nodded her head, eyes lighting up. Perhaps she was not going to be scolded after all.

 

“Can you show me?” Ed asked her curiously. Circe nodded her head and took his hand to lead him upstairs.

 

Oswald glanced over to Martin, forcing a smile. “Excuse me for a moment.”

 

Martin nodded. He could read both of his fathers like a book and he knew far too well what was about to unfold. There had been quite a few little squabbles over him in his youth, all of which had ended pleasantly. There was no use going to bed angry. Especially in this house.

 

‘You might have to entertain Circe for us…’ Oswald signed to Martin, guilt washing over his face.

 

‘It’s okay. I came home to spend time with her anyway.’ Martin signed back and tapped Oswald’s shoulder reassuringly. ‘Take your time. We’ll be here, playing.’

 

* * *

 

 

Ed’s eyes widened with wonder as he looked upon all of the little trinkets Circe had hidden in a plastic little chest. “You stole all of these and only got caught for one of them?” He took both of her hands in his. His face glowing with wonder like a child on Christmas morning.

 

“Mhm” Circe nodded proudly.

 

“What a clever little cookie. He tapped her nose with the tip of his finger.

 

Circe glowed under the words of praise. “Look, Papa. I have so many.” She dug through the collection ecstatically.

 

“I can see that. Can you tell me how you-” Ed paused when he heard Oswald clear his throat.

 

Ed glanced up to see his husband standing in the doorway, arms crossed, lips pursed, with a stern look painted across his brow. He was definitely in trouble.

 

Ed shut the little trunk of trinkets and placed a hand on the small of Circe’s back. “Hey. Why don’t you go grab Martin, huh? It’s your turn to hide remember.”

 

Circe looked at Ed, then to Oswald, then back at Ed again. She nodded slowly, seeming a bit uncertain about the situation.

 

Sometimes Ed had wished that she wasn’t so perceptive.

 

“Daddy and I are going to make snacks and hot chocolate for you guys. We’ll come back to play later, okay?” He stroked her chin and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Okay, Papa.” She nodded more enthusiastically now and dashed out the door in search of her brother.

 

* * *

 

 

“You can’t put ideas like that into her head.” Oswald chided in a hushed voice, casting a frown to his husband.

 

“Says Oswald Cobblepot, the man who named our daughter after a mythical witch.” Ed rose a single brow and flashed Oswald a teasing smile. He dropped a few marshmallows into the hot chocolate and topped it off with a swirl of whipped cream.

 

Oswald rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Ed was much too clever when it came to letting the kids get away with things. “ _You_ agreed on that name.”

 

"Of course. She’s a brilliant, powerful little lady. Oswald, _she’s five_. She is going to be a bit mischievous. Let her have fun.”

 

“That's exactly my point, Ed,” Oswald hissed back. “She is five years old. I can't exactly teacher how to shoot a gun yet.” He threw his arms up into the air in exasperation.

 

“We’re not exactly America's sweethearts. _I have enemies. So, do you_. What happens when she crosses the line with someone dangerous and we're not there to protect her?”

 

“Oswald, she's a child.” Ed pressed again as he stirred the chocolate into the second milk filled mug.

 

“This is _Gotham_ , Ed. Nobody is safe. Nobody is spared.”

Ed felt his stomach churn when he caught a twinkle of uncertainty in Oswald’s eyes, hidden beneath the stern gaze. Oswald was scared. And he had every reason to feel that way.

 

“So what are you going to do? Lock her up until she’s forty?” Ed’s eyes softened. He placed and hand on Oswald’s hip, as if by touch he could draw some of the tension from Oswald’s being and take it on himself. Every burden was theirs to bear together. “I know that there are risks involved. Those were risks we decided to take when we chose to have her.” He drew his husband toward him. “But we can’t deprive her of a normal life. I would do anything to protect Circe and I know you would too.”

 

Oswald and swiped a hand over his face and released a sigh, some of the static tension flowing away from his body with it. “Alright. But you better have a breakout plan for me when I get locked up, because if any of those kids get mad and put their hands on her I might end up with one hell of a sentence.”

 

Ed smiled, leaning in to place a quick kiss on his husband’s lips. “You know I’ve got you covered.”

 

Oswald hummed against his lips, pressing another quick kiss to Ed’s lips after they had parted.

 

Ed felt a weight on his leg and pulled away to look down. A pair of curious green eyes glanced up at him.

 

“What comes down but never goes up?” Came a little voice from below.

 

Ed broke from Oswald gently and dipped down to pry the little girl off of his leg and lift her into the air. “Rain!” He spun her above him like she was a little plane in motion.

 

“Yes!” She giggled, kicking her feet haphazardly.

 

“Not in the kitchen!” Oswald scolded, grabbing one of the hot chocolate filled mugs before it topped over.

 

Ed lowered Circe and held her against his chest so they could see eye to eye. “I put sprinkles in your hot chocolate and extra marshmallows in Martin’s.”

 

Her face glowed with childish excitement. “Thank you Papa!” She kissed his nose and reached over his shoulder, trying to grab to cup. Oswald quickly intercepted, plucking the cup off of the counter and gently pressing into her hand.

 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Circe took the cup carefully and sipped the sugary drink.

 

“You’re welcome darling.” Oswald pressed a kiss to Circe’s forehead and rose a bit on his toes to leave a kiss on Ed’s cheek.

 

“Don’t make a mess, you two,” Oswald chided gently, smiling all the while. “I’m going to go get your brother.”

 

Ed gave Circe a secret wink and walked over to the fridge.

 

* * *

 

 

Ed moved his rook into position and glanced up at his worthy opponent. ‘So how is Metropolis treating you? I heard that it’s hideous compared to Gotham.’

 

Martin snorted. He plucked a knight from the board a moved it into position. ‘It’s a lot brighter, cleaner, and more fast paced that Gotham. It’s kind of odd, actually.’

 

Ed chuckled as he pondered his next move. ‘Gotham is in our blood isn’t it?’ He signed back to his son, as they often did when they were alone.

 

‘I suppose. I’m always glad to come home.’ Martin grinned brightly. ‘I miss you and Dad. And Circe, of course. But the semester is already moving faster than I expected.’

 

‘We miss you too.’ Ed paused, finally moving his next piece. ‘I know that you are staying focused. Top of the class, as usual. But you are always welcome to come home. Even if it is just for the weekend. We all miss you. Oswald especially’

 

Martin nodded, following up with his next move on the chessboard quickly. ‘I had a feeling. He has written me so many letters and he texts me every day.’ Martin bore a little amused grin. ‘Now that things are slowing down more. I think I will come back more often.’

 

‘Perfect. Feel free to bring your homework. If you ever get stuck on something we can work on it together, like we did when you were a kid.’

 

‘Thank you, dad. I’ll keep that in mind.’

 

Ed glanced at the clock. It was way passed their bedtime.

 

‘I think we should turn in’ Ed signed to Martin with a sheepish grin. ‘We’ve played three times and we still haven’t broken our stalemate. I think I’ve made a monster.’

 

Martin chortled and nodded to his father. ‘I’ll put everything away, you head to bed.’

 

‘No need, I can help.’ Ed gathered some of the chess pieces and placed them into the box.

 

Martin stilled his hand as he went to grab the board. ‘No father, I insist. I’m going to be up for a little longer reading anyway. Good night.’

 

‘Don’t stay up too late.’ Ed leaned across the coffee table to ruffle Martin’s hair as he did when he was still a little one. ‘Good night.’

 

* * *

 

 

Ed Found Oswald sitting up in their bed, with his reading glasses lingering near the end of his nose, eyes lost in the pages of a book.

 

“You didn’t have to wait up for me.” Ed began to undress, piece by piece, gathering his night clothes from the armoire soon after.

 

“I wanted to.” Oswald placed the book aside and pulled the blankets back so that Ed could climb in beside him. He folded his glasses and carefully set them on the nightstand.

 

When they were both settled Oswald turned off the lamp on the nightstand and snuggled himself behind Ed, drawing him close to his body. “I’m sorry, about earlier.” Oswald murmured tentatively. “I may have overreacted.”

 

“It’s okay.” Ed whispered back. “I’d rather you be honest with me.”

 

Oswald shifted a bit and sighed uneasily. “You and I, we might not have had the best of childhoods.” Oswald left a kiss behind Ed’s ear and drew him closer to his body. “ _You more so than me_.” He whispered and carded his fingers through Ed’s loose curls. “But we didn't run the rest of being gunned down as leverage.”

 

Ed could feel the sadness, the anxiety in Oswald’s voice seep into his skin.  

 

“ _I love her, Ed. I really do_. You saw what I went through with Martin-” Oswald’s voice trembled as he spoke. “I can't bear to go through that again.”

 

Ed turned around slowly so that they could look into each other’s eyes. “I know, Oswald. But you won’t.” He placed a hand on Oswald’s cheek, stroking softly. “Because this time, you have me. And I have you. We’re a team remember?”

 

Oswald nodded slowly.

 

“I never thought I would be here.” Ed admitted. “With you.” He felt something in his chest sink. “I never thought I could be _a father_.” He could not tide back the tears that were gathering in the corner of his eyes. “To Martin, or to Circe. How could I give them the love and sincerity that I never knew? How could I shape them into magnificent people when I had such a hopeless mess of a childhood? When I grew into a _hopeless mess of a man_.”

 

“ _You’re not-_ ” Oswald drew his brows together firmly.

 

Ed silenced him with a single finger. “I watched you, Oswald. Watched you love Martin, cherish him, lift him up. _I learned from you_. No one could have done it better.” He smiled at his husband, tears staining his face, eyes glowing with sincerity from the deepest depths of his damaged heart. “If I am going to continue to try to be half as good as the father you are, you need to believe in yourself. _Believe in us_.”

 

Oswald took Ed’s face in his hands and gently kissed the tears away. “I do believe in us. I believe in you. I hope you know that I will do anything to protect this family, _you included_.” He gentle ran his fingers through Ed’s hair, then down his jaw. “Childhoods be damned, you are a gift. A brilliant, marvel of a man. Don’t you ever tell me otherwise.” Oswald brushed their lips together, easing into a slow, passionate kiss.

 

“I trust you, Edward Nygma.” Oswald whispered as soon as their lips parted. “I could have never done this without you.” Oswald placed a soft, chaste little kiss to Ed’s lips.

 

Ed smiled at him, leaning in for one last kiss.

 

“Now roll over so I can spoon you.” Oswald whined sleepily. “Tomorrow is another early morning.”

 

* * *

 

 

‘You don't have to do this, Martin. I know how important your schooling is to you. It's very important to me too. I want you to do well.’

 

‘Father, please.’ Martin signed to Oswald and laid a hand on his shoulder.

 

When he had his little boy gotten so tall?

 

‘I want to be home with you and Circe. I've already transferred all of my credits to Gotham University. It seems like a nice campus and it will be easy for me to commute from here.’

 

Ever since _the incident_ things had begun to unravel and Oswald was puting all of his energy into keeping everything together.

 

‘I’m sorry’ Oswald signed back, a worried frown washed over his face. ‘I should have taken ahold of everything. I should not have made you feel like you had to leave-’

 

Martin squeezed Oswald’s shoulder to interrupt his hurried signing. ‘Dad, it’s okay. I missed you. I missed home. I want to be here. If it so happens to be at a time when you need me too, then maybe it was meant to be.’

 

Oswald watched Martin’s hands move, glancing up into his eyes every so often to find the same loving gaze.

 

He drew his son into a tight hug.

 

“Martin you are always welcome. I am sorry that I misinterpreted.” He pressed his face into his son’s shoulder, calming his stirring nerves with the comfort of their shared warmth. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

  


Never in Oswald's life had he ever thought he would be trying to coax a sobbing five-year-old from behind the door.

 

Every little whimper put a crack in his heart.

 

“I want Papa! I want him!” She wailed, eyes red, cheeks flushed in sorrowful frustration.

 

“I know, Circe,” he cooed to her. “I want Papa too. But he's not here. We can only wait until he comes home.”

 

“But daddy, when is his coming?” She hiccupped, wiping a cluster of tears out if the corner of her eyes. “When?”

 

No one had prepared him for this. There were no parenting books that instructed you on how to calm your child when your husband was locked in Arkham. All you could do was stay strong; cradle them to your body and wait out the heartbreak.

 

“Circe...I don't know. I don't know when he is coming home. I’m sorry.” He heard a gut-wrenching sob that drove the nail deep into his heart.

 

“What if we go and see him?” Words he instantly regretted. Five-year-olds were far less forgetful than one thought.

 

Finally, a pair of teary green eyes peeked out from behind the door. “C-can we?”

 

“Y-yes.” He couldn't go back on his word. _Not now._

 

The door was tossed open and she scurried into his arms. Oswald lifted her shifted, drawing her close to his body and pressing a kiss atop her little brunette head. “Today?” She whimpered against his shoulder.

 

“Not today, my love. It's too late. They won't let us in. But in a couple days, I promise that we will go.”

 

He felt her face nuzzle into the side of his neck and exhaled. _What had he done?_

 

* * *

 

 

Circe slept with him every night.

 

She came to him one night when she was scared. Then again, another night and another after that. When Ed was here, he may have tried to turn her away. To have her sleep in her own bed, because that was a transition she would have to make eventually.

But right now, he needed her as much as she did him.

 

Circe curled into Oswald's side, head laid against his chest.

 

“She searched the world far and wide,” he murmured into her ear, his fingers running through her hair. “And she finally found the prince. But he wasn't who she thought he was. He was beautiful on the outside but on the inside, he was calloused and rotten. A black hole, empty and loveless.”

Circe drew closer, resisting the droop of her sleepy eyes. “What happened to the princess, daddy?”

 

Oswald brushed a loose curl from her forehead. “She suddenly felt so lost in the world. But someone took her hand and lead her back into the sun’s light. The prince’s sister, the witch. The girl who had taken the world’s sins and anger as knives to her flesh. She wasn't perfect. She too was broken, but she was kind and loving. A diamond in the rough. Right then, the princess knew that she had known her true love all along. She just didn't see it.”

 

Circe smiled against the fabric of her father's shirt, letting herself become engulfed in his scent, his warmth. “Were they happy? The princess and the witch?” She finally let her eyes flutter close.

 

“Yes, very happy.”

 

* * *

 

 

“No guns allowed.” Boomed the voice of an expressionless guard.

 

 Martin rolled his eyes and pulled the revolver out of his waistband, laying on the table.

 

“Arms out.”

 

He begrudgingly obeyed the command, raising his arms as the impassive man patted him down.

 

“You too, Cobblepot.”

 

“It’s Mister Cobblepot, you uncultured swine” Oswald passed Circe to Martin, watching her wrap her legs around his waist and gaze around the hall curiously. She waved her little hand at a nearby guard, receiving nothing but a blank stare. _What was wrong with these people?_ Were they void of all human decency? Oswald may have pulled a knife on someone without a second glance. But _even he had standards_.

 

He let the low life pat him down excessively.

 

Martin raised one hand, lifting his pinky and forefinger to make a dog shape. He moved his middle and ring finger up together, bringing them back down to tap his thumb as the dog ‘barked’. “Woof! Woof!” Circe called. When the ‘dog’ swooped forward to nip her nose she giggled.

 

A loud buzz signaled the door opening.

 

“Step forward” The guard said gruffly. Oswald shot him a venomous glare. He placed a gentle hand on the small of Martin’s back to lead him forward into the empty room.

 

There was an anxious nostalgia that seeped from the walls of this place. Poisoning the blood in Oswald's veins. Whispering wicked words into his ears. _condemned condemned condemned_

 

He pulled a chair out for Martin and sat beside him in front of the rickety old table. His eyes were locked on the door across the small room.

 

“Is Papa coming?” Circe looked to her father hopefully, while squirming anxiously in Martin's lap.

 

“Yes, my love.” Oswald reassured her. He extended his arms to take her as Martin passed her to him. The warmth of her little body against his was a subtle comfort for them both.

 

A loud buzz on the other side of the room sent a wave of anxiety through Oswald's system.

 

“It's Papa!” Circe whispered eagerly. She was bouncing up and down in Oswald’s lap before anyone even came into view.

 

What would she see? The warm, loving man that she knew? Or a hollow shell of her father?

 

 

The door swung open. Two guards move forward, roughly escorting their victim into the room.

 

And there he was, the love of Oswald's life, Martin and Circe's father. Hair mussed, lip split, right eye marred with bruises.

 

He and Oswald locked eyes, lost in a soft adoring gaze, laced with an anxious sorrow that reverberated through the structure of this place.

 

It didn't last long. Because, Ed was completely captivated by another pair of gleaming green eyes.

 

“Papa!” Circe leaned in toward the table to reach out to Ed.

 

“Circe,” Ed spoke softly, as if he wasn't sure if this was reality or a pleasant dream.

 

Every speck of color hiding in the corners, floorboards, slow beating heart, of this terrible graying place had come alive in Ed’s smile.

 

Oswald and Martin had managed to coax a smile from him with every visit they made, but neither of them had managed to be this successful. Oswald’s stomach twisted and tangled with a mess of bliss and dread. They would be coming back, that was certain. _But at what expense?_

 

Ed struggled to free himself from the guards’ hold. He was yanked roughly into place, almost toppling over.

 

“Ah- okay, okay. Can't a man talk to his daughter after eight months?”

 

Eight months. _Eight agonizing, tear filled months._

 

Oswald would have to press his legal resources harder to resolve this terrible mishap.

 

Before Oswald was able to make a bitter remark to Ed savage captors, Circe spoke for him.

 

“Hey you! Don't hurt my Papa!”

She brandished a small fist. Her bright green eyes searing with frustration. “Didn't your Daddy teach you good manners?” She scolded the guards as they roughly pushed Ed toward the chair.

 

Martin patted her little shoulder. When she looked to him he signed “You tell them, little sis.”

 

She nodded fiercely at her brother.

 

This drew a soft chuckle from Ed. Oswald could hardly remember the last time he had heard him laugh.

 

“Hello Ed,” Oswald said gentle, smiling adoringly despite the anxiety that was crawling beneath his skin.

 

“Hello, Oswald.” Ed said just as softly, the corners of his dark ringed eyes crinkling from the intensity of his smile.

 

“Is this a family meeting?” Ed joked weakly, smile never vanished from his chapped lips.

 

“You can call it that.” Oswald smiled, reaching out to take Ed’s hand in his and run his thumb along the back. “It’s been so long since we all have been together. We have missed you.”

 

“I’ve missed you too.” Ed let his eyes close momentarily as his savored the small touch.

“And you Martin.” He smiled to his son.

 

Martin smiled fondly and nodded his head.

 

“And you Circe.” Ed’s eyes locked with hers, still painted in awe. Like if he were to blink she would disappear in a heartbeat.

 

“Papa…”  Circe repeated softly, face aglow with pure bliss.

 

“No touching!” Roared a voice from behind. Breaking the intimate moment.

 

Ed flinched visibly, cowering as the voice ranged throughout the room.

 

Oswald rose his hands, doing his best to douse the flame in his eyes. Circe took this opportunity to climb from Oswald’s lap and race over to Ed.

 

“Papa, I missed you!” She raised her little arms, waiting to be lifted. Ed looked up nervously to the guard behind them. Circe’s patience seemed to have run out because she placed her hands upon Ed’s knees and began to climb into his lap.

 

“No touching!” The voice called out gain.

 

Circe mis-stepped, falling back toward the hard cement floor. Oswald instinctively lunged forward to grab her, but Ed had swooped her into his arms and drawn her to him.

 

When the guard rushed forward Oswald slammed his fist on the table, hard enough to bruise. “Touch her and I’m filing a lawsuit!” He growled, rage seeping into his eyes like the growing flame of a forest fire.

 

The man stopped in his tracks.

 

Circe flinched as he raised his voice and he felt a pang of regret. He reached out to stroke her head. “Sorry, my love. You tell papa everything you did today.”

 

When the guard moved forward again Oswald whipped his head back. “I’m not touching _him_.” He hissed under his breath, trying his best not to stress Circe out in this terrible unwelcoming environment.

 

“Sir, the policy is-“

 

“Do you want to talk to my lawyer?” Oswald hisses maliciously.

 

But Circe did not seem bothered. The joy she felt from seeing Ed seemed to outbalance anything else around them. “S’okay Daddy.” She grinned at Oswald and turned to look at Ed with the warmest smile. She placed her tiny hands on his face and traced her fingers over the bruise beneath his eye with the gentlest touch. “Papa who has gave you these booboos?” She whispered, sorrow creeping into her eyes.

 

“It’s okay Circe. Don’t worry about me.” Ed rubbed the tip of his nose to hers and pressed a soft little peck to her lips. “I’m just happy to see you.”

 

She giggled and kissed him back, tossing her arms around his neck to draw him close.

Circe pushed Ed back quickly and he glanced at her with a puzzled expression. “No, no, no!” She exclaimed while waving her little fists in the air. “I’m going to kick them really hard.”

 

Ed tossed his head back in laughter. “I’m so lucky to have someone _strong like you_ to protect me!” He remarked, quite convincingly while tapping the tip of her nose with a fingertip.

 

“Mhm!” She put both hands on her hips and puffed her chest out. “I’ll kick all of ‘em. Right Martin?” She glanced at her brother for affirmation.

 

Martin broke his smitten gaze to nod his head the pair. ‘Circe and I made the cookies that we sent you last week. Right Circe?’

 

“Oh yes!” Circe nodded vigorously. “I put the chocos in the cookies.” She explained, using her hands for emphasis. “Martin mixed them. Daddy helped me make the circles. Daddy baked them because the oven can burn you.”

 

“Well, they were delicious.” Ed hugged her close and placed a big kiss on her cheek. “Thank you, Chef Circe and Chef Martin. Papa’s right though. Don’t touch the oven. It’s dangerous.”

 

Ed nodded in Oswald’s direction. Oswald felt a tug in his heart. Even at the shallow depths of this low, Ed was there as his partner parent.

 

“Okay Papa, but-!” Circe bounced up and down with excitement.

 

“What is it Circe?”

 

“Can you tell me...Once you have me, you want to share me. Once you share me, you don’t have me anymore. What am I?”

 

Ed rose his brow, clearly taken by surprise. He tapped his chin and looked up as if he was thinking intensely. Fatherhood had made him very good as this game. “A secret!” he said dramatically, as if he truly had just thought of it at the moment.

 

“Yay!” She clapped her hands elatedly. “Good job, Papa.”

 

Ed rose his hand to give her a high five. “You’re getting very good at this.”

 

“Yes,” Oswald interjected. “She asks me one every day. Sometimes two...or five.”

 

It was less than a second before the entire room was filled with the sound of their laughter.

 

A serene state of bliss that neither of them had felt in a long time. This was happiness. This was what home really felt like. Warm, whole and full of love.

 

“Times up!” A gravelly voice tore through the mirage of euphoria that had engulfed the four of them.

 

Ed smiled sadly at Oswald, reaching to grasp his hand a squeeze lightly despite the booming voice of the guard in the background. “Thank you, darling.”

 

Oswald squeezed back, releasing his partner’s hand before they could be torn apart. “No, this was the least I could do. I’m sorry.”

 

Ed shook his head. “There is nothing for you to apologize for.”

 

Oswald forced his best smile, despite the heaviness of the moment. He had to be strong for Circe, Martin, and Ed.

 

Oswald ran his fingers through his daughter’s hair gently. “Give Papa a kiss, Circe.”

 

She nodded and leaned in to give Ed a sweet little peck.

 

Ed buried his nose into her hair one last time then stood slowly. Oswald moved with him, taking Circe from him carefully.

 

“Times Up!” The guard growled again.

 

Circe drew closer to Oswald and looked around anxiously when she noticed Martin rise from his seat, as well. “Daddy, I want to stay with Papa longer.” She tugged at Oswald’s collar.

 

Oswald stroked her hair trying to sooth her. “I know Circe.”

 

Martin gave Ed a warm smile, a bit of sadness lingered in his eyes. ‘It was good to see you father. Thank you for writing back. As promised, I will come again soon,’

 

‘It was good to see, Martin.’ Ed signed back. ‘I look forward to your visit.’

 

Circe finally caught on and began to squirm wildly. “Daddy, no, no no!” She cried, trying to pry herself from Oswald. “ _I want to stay_!”

 

“I’m sorry Circe. We can’t stay any longer.” Oswald rubbed slow circles on her back, trying to calm her.

 

 _“No!_ ” She sobbed. “No daddy, no! We can’t go.” She pounded her little fist onto Oswald’s chest, her tears leaving little speckles all over the lapels of his suit.

 

“Circe, it’s okay. We’ll see each other again. Papa loves you” Ed tried to soothe her. When he moved in to place a hand on her back he was ripped away by the fierce grip of one of the guards.

 

“Time’s up.” The guard repeated, looking straight into Oswald’s eyes now.

 

“Give us a minute!” Oswald growled.

 

Martin took a struggling Circe from his grasp, holding her close to his body and swaying back and forth in effort to comfort her.

 

“Can’t you see that she is suffering?” Oswald lashed at the man, his fist curled so tightly that he could feel the press of his nails into his palms.

 

“Not my problem.” The man deadpanned as he began to drag Ed away.

 

“Ed, we’ll be back I promise.”

 

“I know, Oswald. I’ll wait for you.”

 

Those words took his breath away, crushing his chest. “Ed, I’ll be back. We’ll be back. But you know…” Sorrow seeping into his eyes like the low tide crawling onto the sand. “I can’t bring her every time. _Not like this_.” His voice faded into a whisper.

 

“I know.” Ed whispered back, sorrow trickling from Oswald’s eyes to his with the crash of a wave.

 

Circe’s broken sobs echoed in the background as Martin ushered her from the room.

 

“Good bye, my love.”

 

“Goodbye, darling.” Oswald reached for him.

 

A guard moved forward, to pull him away and Oswald whipped his head back. Eyes burning with an unquenchable rage. “Don’t touch me!” He growled.

 

He turned back again quickly to see Ed being pulled out of the room.

 

Oswald felt something squirming in his stomach, like a fly caught in a spider's web. Was this a test? A vicious trial of his conscience? Was he supposed to feel guilty for choosing Circe's wellbeing over Ed’s?

 

 _But it wasn't a choice._ It was a feeling. And instinct. It stirred in the most primal part of his being.

 

And Oswald knew that, if she had to, his mother would have done the same for him.


	2. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald had raised Martin in his image, quick, fierce, unrelenting. Ed had raised her in his, clever as the devil and twice as mischievous. Maybe that is why she was the one who was willing to see that he was falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a birthday fic for a friend. But I am glad that a few other people are enjoying this quirky fic.
> 
> This chapter is very non-linear. The sections are not in chronological order. They jump from the present to different times in the past. I tried to make it evident with context clues.

“Hello, Gertrude.”

 

“Lady,” came the harsh hum of a cynical voice. “Only three people can call me Gertrude, and you sure as hell aren't one of them.”

 

“I’m sorry,” the doctor replied calmly. “What do you go by?”

 

“You can call me by my middle name.” The girl leaned back against the worn office chair idly.

 

“Kirk?” The woman attempted.

 

“No. “Sir-say.” The girl annunciated.

 

“Okay, Circe.”

 

The doctor notated the preference on the file.

 

> ~~Gertrude C. Cobblepot~~  
>     
>  _Gertrude Circe Nygma-Cobblepot_  
>     
>  Age:17  
>     
>  Height: 5’6  
>     
>  Weight: 139 pounds  
>     
>  Eyes: Green  
>     
>  Hair: Brown  
>     
>  Alias: Enigma.  
>     
>  ~~Rumored: Riddler’s daughter~~  
>     
>  Confirmed: Riddler’s daughter. Refer to birth certificate.  
>     
>  Aggravated assault, arson, second degree murder, use of explosives, bomb threats, assault with a deadly weapon, use of chemical weapons  
>     
>  Patient is aggressive and highly intelligent. Proceed with caution. Patient often speaks in puzzles or riddles. Patient is unwilling to cooperate during counseling sessions. Patient has been involved in 3 fist fights with other inmates since she has been admitted a week ago…
> 
>  

  
  
“What happened? The other lady got scared of me?” Circe quirked a brow. The tip of her foot pressed against the end of the doctor's desk, propelling her chair back just enough for her to balance it right before the tipping point. Circe swayed her chair back and forth with the carefree demeanor of a child.

 

“No, Dr. Usher is on vacation.” The woman said, too cheerfully for her liking.

 

_This was a ruse. This was all a gimmick._

 

“Mhm.” Circe narrowed her eyes. “I turned 18 yesterday, you know.” She pointed out while settling back into position.

 

“Happy birthday.” The doctor said while scribbling down a series of notes.

 

Circe leaned in to tinker with a little figure on the doctor's desk, trying to peek over and read what she had written. This woman didn't seem to be nearly as nervous around as her usual doctor. “So, do I get to leave the kiddie corner?”

 

“We won't be relocating yet, if that is what you are referring too.” The doctor held the same placated smile.

 

“You don't have to shelter me. I'm not afraid of the loonies. Go ahead, put me on the main floor.”

 

“You will be transitioned in a few weeks Circe.” The doctor reassured calmly. Too calmly for Circe’s liking. This woman was a courteous robot.

 

“I want to see my father,” she finally said outright.

“We’ve both been here for 6 weeks and I haven't seen him once.”

 

“I’m afraid that won't be happening, Circe.” The doctor furrowed her brow a bit, glancing at her patient sympathetically.

 

Circe scowled. She didn’t need this woman’s pity. “Why? Isn't it more of a legal conundrum if I mess up one of the under age brats in here? I can handle myself. You saw what I looked like when I came in here. I’ll be fine.” _Her father was another story._

 

The doctor laid one hand over the other atop her desk while still regaining the same still expression. _Maybe this was why people went mad in here._ “Circe, at Arkham we strive to treat our patients and help them recover. Interacting with your father would be counterproductive.”

 

“What the hell does that mean?” Circe shrieked, slamming her hands on the end of the doctor’s desk. _This was madness. This was cruelty_. They could beat her, send waves of electricity through her body, drag her by the hair, but nothing was more tortuous than this separation.

 

“To allow the two of you to interact would put you in danger-”

 

“That's fucking ridiculous.” She growled, voice low and laden with emotion. “ _He’s my father_ , for God's sake!”

 

The doctor glanced down at the file laid out in front of her. “It says in your report that your father shot you three times.”

 

“False accusations!” Circe shrieked, rising from chair, only to be thrust roughly back in place by the wide hands of the guard lingering behind her. She shoved his hands off roughly and regained her seat. “My father would never harm me. He loves me.”

 

The doctor raised her hands, as if she was trying to reason with her. “Circe, the first step to healing is acceptance. You have to open up-”

 

“If you’re trying to get a forced confession, you can talk to my lawyer.” Circe crossed her arms and tore her gaze away from the woman, looking at the yellowing ceiling of the office.

 

“This isn't about legalities. This is a safe space. I won't hold anything you say against you. We're simply here to help you move forward.”

 

“And you people say I’m the psycho-” Circe broke into a fit of laughter. “This isn't an asylum, lady. This a prison; where the extra funding gets embezzled into the pockets of the higher ups. You might think you are here to help me, but you're just as fucked as the rest of us.

The doctored sighed. “Either you are in denial or you are covering for him. Were you threatened, Circe? Are you scared.”

 

“Tch.” Circe leaned back again, playing with the ends of her hair idly. “I’m not scared of anyone. You’re just playing games. You’re trying to tear my family apart, I know. My Daddy said this would happen when I was a little girl. I didn’t believe him then.”

 

“This is not-”

 

“Yeah whatever. If you want to talk to my lawyer, call my Daddy. Who will also tell you that, this accusation is bogus.” Circe shrugged, oddly calm after her little outburst.

 

“Is it Circe? Your father has been deemed clinically insane. “Paranoid schizophrenia, multiple personalities, -”

 

“Okay, _that part may be true_. But I’m his protege, his genius, his mischief maker. He loves me, and he’ll love me even when all his brain cells are burnt out. So, play your games, doctor.” Circe looked the doctor straight in the eye, her eyes a venomous green. Stirring, cracking, dripping straight from the snake’s fangs. “But don't forget, _I’m very good at games_. And I play to win.”

 

* * *

 

 

The early morning sunlight filtered through the curtains in soft ribbons of gold, dancing in speckles along the top of Oswald’s head. He drew closer to the source of warmth beside him, tucking his cold feet in between Ed’s warm ones.

 

Ed snuggled close, drawing Oswald in and sighing softly. When the tips of their noses brushed together Ed nuzzled Oswald’s gently and released a delighted hum.

 

Oswald let his eyes flutter open. He let his gaze linger on Ed’s sleepy face; looking down the steep bridge of his nose, letting his eyes wander over his long brown lashes, soft eyelids, and the loose curls of his hair that framed him face nicely. What a sight to wake up to. A soft thrum inside of his chest warmed his body more than the heavy blanket that laid over them both.

 

Oswald leaned in to press a quick kiss to Ed’s closed lips. He nuzzled closer, wrapping his arms around Ed’s torso.

 

“Morning beautiful,” Oswald felt his husband mumble against his cheek.

 

“Good morning yourself,” A little hum of laughter hung on the end of Oswald’s words.

 

Ed tucked his face into Oswald’s neck, drawing his arms around him. “I should get up.”

 

Ed had always been one to rise early. But recently Oswald had caught him sleeping in. Rocking a colicky baby at 3am didn't make for a proper night rest.

 

“No, stay with me a little longer.” Oswald whispered into his hair. He pressed a series of soft kisses atop his husband’s head. He was getting used to these late mornings and the comfort of his husband’s body pressed against his.

 

“When you put it like that…” Ed shifted, eyes finally fluttering open. He nuzzled the soft skin of Oswald’s neck, peppering kisses here and there. “How can I say no?” He managed to mumble between kisses.

 

Oswald squirmed under the attack, trying his best to suppress his laughter. “No, no no, this is not relaxing.” He tried to shove Ed off playfully. A small giggle finally escaped his lips.

 

Ed rolled on top of him, holding him in place as he placed a trail of butterfly kisses along Oswald’s neck and jaw, finally landing on his lips, locking their lips together and moving them slowly into a clumsy rhythm.

 

Oswald’s fingers tangled in Ed’s hair. He let himself fall into his embrace, losing himself in the warmth of Ed’s body and the soft touch of his lips. When was the last time they had been so carefree together in the midst of life’s push and pull? He could hardly remember.

 

Every moment should be savored, when you have a love like this.

 

Oswald traced his tongue over Ed’s lips, inviting him in. Turning this slow, lazy kiss into a passionate affair. His hands were on Ed’s face, he drew him closer. They laid there for several minutes, their bodies flush against each other. Their lips parting every so often, so they could break for air, only to fall together again in rhythm with their heartbeats.

 

A soft wail that emanated from the baby monitor cause Oswald to pull his head back slowly. He turned to peek into the camera, feeling a wash of relief wash over him when he discovered that his daughter was safe.

 

It was silly really, to worry about her within the walls of their own home. But she was so small and frail. _Helpless_.

 

When he had acquired Martin the boy was already calculating the best strategy to take out his enemies. Yes, he was a child. Yes, he needed to be sheltered. But Martin had potential. Clever and self-sufficient, Oswald knew that it would only take a bit of guidance to shape him into a brilliant little monarch.

 

But Circe, his fragile, squishy, beautiful little mess. She was something that had to be handmade, created, nurtured. It was new and terrifying…

 

“There’s our alarm clock,” Ed mumbled. His eyes fluttered open, his lips painted with a sleepy smile.

 

Oswald turned to roll off the bed, halted instantly by the light pressure of Ed’s hand.

 

“I’ll go.” Ed muffled, voice still gravely from waking.

 

“No, you’ve gone the last seven times. I think it’s my turn.” Oswald gently removed his hand and pushed him back to the bed.

 

“You need to rest,” Ed attempted to rise again, propping himself up on his elbows.

 

“I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Oswald stressed. He stroked a finger along Ed’s jaw and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Go back to sleep.”

 

“Okay, make sure to mix one-part formula to-”

 

“Ed, I’ll figure it out.” Oswald chuckled. “Now, go back to sleep.”

 

Ed finally slumped back against the mattress. “Okay, okay…” he mumbled, letting his eyes flutter close once again.

 

* * *

 

 

Ed tore his nose from the book he was reading to watch his husband trudge into the room. Oswald settle beside him on the couch and reclined. He whined unceremoniously and rested his head on Ed’s shoulder. “I hate this. I want real coffee.”

 

Ed kissed the top of his head. He closed the book and placed in in his lap. “Soon enough, Oswald. I can make you green tea, if you want.”

 

“No,” Oswald whined. “It’s disgusting.”

 

“Green tea is actually nutritionally better than coffee promoting-”

 

Oswald pressed his face into the fabric of Ed’s shirt. “I don’t care,” came a muffled whine.

He lifted his head and peered down into Ed’s lap.

“What are you reading? That book again?”

 

Ed nodded. “The baby book said that it is very important that we get Martin involved in taking care of the baby, once she is here. So, he doesn't feel left out or become jealous. We should ask him to help out by grabbing diapers or baby food. He can help mix the formula or help pick her clothes.”

 

Oswald lifted his head, seeming unsatisfied with their position. He placed a hand on the other side of Ed’s head to usher Ed to lay his head on his shoulder. “We can get him involved. That's a good idea. But he isn't going to get jealous of her.” He pressed a kiss on Ed’s temple when he felt him settle against his side.

 

Ed sighed, letting himself relax against Oswald. “Well, we’ve never done this before and we’re his first family.” A little bit of anxiety slithered its way into Ed’s tone. Maybe he wasn't _only_ worried about Martin. This was his first real family, as well.

 

“He won't. They have a bond. They talk to each other all the time.”

 

Ed glanced upward, entirely confused by this statement.

 

Oswald smiled in the wake of Ed’s puzzled glance. “I’ll show you next time.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Is this mine?” Circe leaned over the desk and snatched the document from the Doctor’s desk swiftly to take a peek.

 

“Circe that is Arkham property!” The doctor raised her voice for the first time. She must have been a confident woman because this time the guards were waiting outside of the door rather than inside of the office.

 

Circe shifted just out of reach. She let her eyes follow the lettering on the document. “I’ve never seen my legal birth certificate in person before.” She grinned and peered over the document to see the doctor rising from her chair nervously. “It’s wrong, though.” Circe shrugged and hand the piece of paper back over.

 

The doctor seemed to relax, perhaps reevaluating her need to call the guards. “What do you mean?” She took the document slowly, carefully away from Circe’s waiting hand.

 

Circe laughed, settling back into the chair. She propped her feet up on the doctor’s desk nonchalantly. “I don’t have a _mother_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ed swayed softly with the slow rhythm of the song from the old record player. He twirled Oswald, slowing when he noticed that his husband had begun to grow tired.

 

Oswald looked at him for a moment too long. The gears in his head were clearing turning.

 

“What is it my love?” Ed coaxed softly.

 

Oswald looked at him a moment longer lips parting for a split second. He paused for a moment, then finally spoke. “Do I look different?”

 

“You look dashing,” Ed didn’t miss a beat. “Very handsome.”

 

“Thank you.” Oswald nodded a bit bashfully. He seemed more nervous than usual. So different from the boldly confident man that Edward knew. “But do I look _different_?”

 

“I love you, Oswald. You always look the same to me. Breathtaking.”

 

Oswald coursed a hand through his neatly place back locks. “I look different. Even after this is over-” His hissed lowly, his void muddled with paranoia.

 

Ed placed his hands on Oswald’s hips and drew him closer until their bodies touched. He drew a thumb along Oswald’s cheek softly. He was very aware of how difficult this was for Oswald. How difficult it had been the last few months. It was not only a stress on his body, but his pride, his persona, his identity itself. “Oswald, we’re miles away from Gotham and we're about to have a baby. Don't worry about that right now.”

 

“People are going to know, Ed. When we get back. They'll notice.”

 

Ever since the words tumbled from Oswald's mouth, Ed knew he was going to be a father. He wasn't hesitant with Martin, despite his wariness or the insecurities that squirmed beneath the surface. He was scared then, but now he was more ready than ever. Despite his desire to respect Oswald's ultimate decision, his eyes lit up like Christmas morning the moment he discovered they were pregnant.

 

But Oswald wasn't as accepting of this change. This wasn't like his decision to raise Martin. This had happened all of a sudden. _This mistake_. This thing, growing inside of him. Changing him. _Mistakes could be remedied_.

 

But then “it” became “her” in Ed’s vocabulary. (As if he knew from the very start). And the world began to change for the two of them _. Three of them. Four of them._

Eight months later, Oswald was beginning to think that maybe she wasn't a mistake but a gift. A gift he would have to make great sacrifices for. Sacrifices that were undeniably worth it.

 

Ed placed a hand on Oswald’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. “Oswald, six months ago you were throwing up in the bathroom and go got up and still managed to dismantle a band of thugs that were impeding on your territory. You’ve launched two new underground businesses since then and made an example of the traitors that tried to steal from you. Quite bloody and publicly, might I add.” He gave his husband a heart-melting smile. “You haven’t changed at all. It’s just physical.”

 

Oswald’s shoulders dropped, stress sinking away, little by little.

 

“After you deliver, we’ll go to the doctor and put you back on T. Oswald, everything will be fine.” Ed rubbed his back slowly. He was so convincing that Oswald had no choice but to believe him. “Everything will be fine.” Ed whispered, circling around to wrap his arms around his husband from behind. He placed a kiss on Oswald's neck and placed his chin atop his head, rocking him gently. “Your stress is her stress too, so let go of those thoughts. Come spend the evening with me. We’re on vacation, remember?”

 

“You’re right.” He whispered solemnly. “I’m not going to let this change me.” He gently removed Edward’s hands and turned to look up into his eyes. “Thank you for standing by me, as my husband and as my business partner.” He took Ed’s chin in his hand and gave him a slow kiss.

 

Both of their eyes fluttered open as they pulled apart. Ed found himself looking into the stormy eyes of the man he married. The Oswald he knew. Strong and fearless. “Of course,” Ed whispered.

 

“Now,” Oswald looked up at him, eyes firm and commanding. “Make me a peanut butter sandwich.”

 

Ed rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on Oswald’s wrinkled brow. “After this, I never want to look at a jar of peanut butter again.”

 

“Hey! Don’t take that tone with me!” Oswald shoved him playfully.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s red and runs like hell?”

 

Circe rested her elbow on the arm of the chair, her cheek was pressed against the back of her hand as she watched the doctor scribble something down hastily.

 

“A bloody nose!” Circe burst into laughter.

 

Nothing. It seems like the Arhkam Criminally Insane Juvenile Retention Center Staff had become tired of her riddles. What a horribly long name for a psycho playpen.

 

“If you want me to talk, I’ll talk.” Circe spoke after several minutes of silence.

 

The doctor’s eyes lit up instantly. “That’s wonderful Circe. Why don’t we talk about something that makes you comfortable?”

 

“Hah!” Circe twirled a finger in a circular motion right next to her ear, a silent comment to how crazy that sounded. “Go for it, doc.”

 

“It says here that you are very close to your brother.”

 

Circe sat up instantly, eyes aflame, nerves bristling with agitation. She looked like a wild animal ready to strike. “My brother? Who was wrongfully locked in Blackgate!”

 

“Circe-” The doctor tried to interject calmly.

 

“I’ve never seen anything so despicable!” She pounded a fist against the desk, causing a cup of pencils to rattle. “He didn’t deserve that sentence, it was built on lies! My brother is a good person! The justice system is so corrupt!”

 

“Circe!” The doctor rose her voice. “Your brother was released; the charges were lifted.”

 

Circe stared blankly at the woman. “...What?”

 

“Your brother has been released.”

 

“Ah! Hahah!” Circe threw her arms up in joy, rising to stand atop of the chair. “That’s amazing! I can’t believe this!” She leapt from the chair to jump up and down joyously.

 

“Circe please-” The doctor interjected. “I need you to remain calm. I don’t want the guards to come and remove you.”

 

Circe finally simmered down from her high and took a seat. She smiled at the doctor genuinely, wiping a stray tear from her eye. “Thank you. No one ever tells me anything good in this wretched place.”

 

“You’re welcome.” The doctor smiled at her, this time her face was warm and soothing. “Now, will you tell me a story about your brother?”

 

Circe couldn’t stop from smiling. She was so overcome with joy that she almost forgot how long she would be trapped in this terrible hell hole. But Martin’s release had given her hope.

 

“Yes, of course.” Circe took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “My brother, Martin, aka the most amazing person in the world, is honestly the best brother I could have asked for. To be honest, sometimes he is kind of like my third dad.”

 

Circe set her elbow atop the chair’s arm again. Her cheek was pressed to her palm. This time a large smile was plastered across her face and her eyes were lost in a dreamy haze.

 

“When I was five, the first time that Papa was in Arkham, I cried and cried for days. Oftentimes, Daddy would play with me and read me stories. People can say what they want about my father-”

 

“Edward?” The doctor interrupted softly.

 

“No, Oswald.” Circe corrected.

 

“Ah” The woman scribbled something down in the file. “And Edward is papa?”

 

“Yes, papa like Papa Bear or Papa Gatto. Like in the fairy tales he used to read to me,” Circe smiled fondly whilst the memory floated in her head. “Oswald is the first one I saw when I came into the world. He would tell me that when he rocked me at night. So, he’s Daddy.”

 

“I see, that seems sensible.” The woman nodded to her, while still jotting down notes.

 

“As I was saying, say what you want about my father, but he is a very loving person. He always took time out of his busy day to play with me and teach me things.” She lifted her head from her hand and sat upright.

 

 “But there were times when he was away, and Martin would play with me all day. There was this one time he took me to the carnival and we played all day. We teamed up on all of the games and won a whole pile full of prizes. He said to me, ‘Circe, your my partner in crime.’ ” Circe smiled, tiding back her tears. She wouldn’t cry here. In this prison. This was no place to show weakness. “I don’t know what I would have done without him.”

 

* * *

 

Martin shoveled a spoonful of cereal into his mouth as he watched his dad take a seat across from him and pour milk into his own bowl.

 

“Ah, so you’re the one who has been eating all of my Lucky Charms!” Ed pointed in Martin’s direction accusingly. His lips sporting a amused grin.

 

Martin smiled sheepishly and stuck his tongue out.

 

“Hey! That was uncalled for.” Ed cried, placing his hand over his heart as if he was wounded by the gesture. The pair broke into hysterics together, sharing the same mirthful twinkle in their eyes.

 

‘I thought you were a frosted flakes man, but I just I was deceived.’ Ed signed to his son while shaking his head.

 

‘I am a man of many tastes, father.’ Martin joked back.

 

Ed went to grab a cup of coffee and resumed his seat across from his son. He noticed Martin looking down into the bowl of cereal for a moment.

 

“Hey buddy, what’s wrong?”

 

Martin sighed and dropped his spoon into the bowl. He finally drew his eyes up to Ed’s, a spark of anxiety dancing beneath his brown irises. ‘Do you think I’ll make a good brother?’

 

'A good brother?’ Ed signed back to his son. 'You are going to make the best brother that anyone has ever had. Allow me to elaborate. You are fun, you are very smart, you have great taste in cereal. Even if you are a cereal thief. You are a great problem solver. And your dad and I can always count on you.’

 

A little smile crept its way onto the boy’s face.

 

'I don't think a better brother even exists’ Ed added. 'I mean, she already likes you more than me.’

 

Martin grinned brightly and shook his head. 'She likes you a lot too. I can tell.’

 

'Really?’ Ed asked, his playfulness masking most of his genuine insecurity.

 

'Really’ Martin signed back, nodding confidently.

 

'I have never had a brother or sister before.’ Martin admitted. 'There were other children in the orphanage but it's not the same.’

 

'This is your first sister and my first baby. I think we can figure it out together.’ Ed paused his signing to reach across the table and take Martin's hand in his. He squeezed it lightly, a small affectionate gesture of assurance. “Can I count on you?” Ed asked his son while raising a brow.

 

Martin nodded, a bright smile lighting up his little face. He squeezed Ed’s hand back.

 

* * *

 

 

Edward sat in the corner of he and Oswald’s bedroom. His glasses slipping near the end of his nose as he remained lost in the pages of the Iliad's Tales.

 

Oswald laid lax in their large king size bed. The blankets were tossed about. Martin was curled beside him with his little cheek pressed to the side of Oswald’s swollen stomach. Martin lifted his head slowly. He laid one hand atop Oswald’s warm skin, then another. He moved his fingers slowly; singing ‘hello, little sister.’

 

Oswald whispered to Edward, ushering him over silently. He did not want to disturb Martin during this intimate moment.

 

Martin’s eyes lit up as he felt a shift under his hand.

 

“Are you two talking again?” Oswald asked his son. He ruffled Martin’s hair softly when the boy nodded his head.

 

“What is she saying?” Ed murmured. His eye sparkled with wonder as he watched the little exchange.

 

Martin took Ed’s hand and placed it over the spot, so he could feel the baby’s movements.

 

Ed closed his eyes, letting his sense of touch take control. He could feel her shift slowly beneath his palm. His eyes fluttered open and he glanced to Oswald with a loving smile. He gave his husband a quick kiss.

 

 Ed turned back to Martin. “Do you think that she’s bored in there?”

 

Martin shrugged.

 

“Maybe that is what she is saying.” Ed teased.

 

Martin broke into an amused grin. ‘I think she’s saying that she really loves peanut butter.’

 

The two of them broke into laughter.

 

“Stop it you two!” Oswald chided playfully. Making a point to swat Ed over the head lightly.

 

* * *

 

 

Martin pushed the box of Lucky Charms across the yellowing table and cast a soft smile to his father.

 

Ed’s eyes lit up instantly. He could help but laugh, small tears beading in the corner of his eyes. “Thank you, you sure know how to cheer a guy up in here, huh?”

 

The genuine smile that lit up Ed’s face was contagious, spreading slow across Martin's lips.

 

He reached across the table to take Ed's hand in his, fingers curling together in a friendly, reassuring grip.

 

“No touching!” The guard behind him boomed. He could have sworn he heard another guard mumble, “this fucking family”, under his breath.

 

Martin released his father's hand and raised his middle finger to the voice without even bothering to glance back.

 

“Sir, if you cannot follow the rules I am going to have to ask you to leave.” The guard growled to him. He raised his hands to his display his compliance, all the while not breaking eye contact with Ed.

 

‘I’m so tired of these fucking savages’ Martin signed vigorously while rolling his eyes.

 

“Language, young man!” Ed chided him.

 

Martin grinned sheepishly. ‘Sorry dad.’

 

'How are Oswald and Circe?’ Ed signed to his son, counting on him to be frank with him.

 

Oswald was always trying to shelter him, bear the burden on his own. Ever since they had all fallen together, Oswald had always been the staple of the family. Looking out for everyone, caring for everyone, trying to face all of the battles on his own. He and Ed we're a team when it came to raising their children. But Oswald was almost as dedicated to protecting Ed as he was to their son and daughter.

 

Sometimes it was comforting. But other times, Ed wished that Oswald would allow him to help. It was hard to see someone you love struggling.

 

Martin’s smile didn't fade. He seemed to be pondering something as he signed his reply. 'They are well. I’ve been spending as much time with Circe as I can, when dad is busy. He drops her off at kindergarten. I pick her up. She'll throw a fit from time to time, but we’ve been trying to keep her busy. That curiosity of hers does her good. She'll come in from the yard with insects and put them under her microscope.’

 

Ed’s lips curled into a dreamy smile as he let Martin's words dance in pictures and colors within his mind.

 

'It drives dad crazy’ Martin broke into a wide grin.

 

Ed lifted his chin from the palm of his hand, so he could sign back. 'I can imagine. How is your father? Is he sleeping?’

 

Martin rolled his eyes, albeit playfully. 'He’s stubborn. He should sleep a little more but it's not too bad. He has been drowning himself in work when he's not with Circe. But when he's with Circe and I, he let's go.’

He could have told him that Oswald was struggling with Circe's tantrums. That he stayed up late nights, worrying about Ed. But that would not have done any good. The best way to make it through this was with a strong, positive state of mind.

 

When came down to it, Martin was, in so many ways, Oswald's son. Fiercely determined to support this family throughout the changing winds.

 

'That's good. Don't let him work too hard.’

 

Martin nodded to Ed. 'I won't. Now tell me, are you sleeping?’

 

'As well as I can. Thank you for the book. The Gallic War has been a great source of serenity in this madhouse.’

 

'You are welcome. I’ll bring you another one during my next visit. Take care, father.’

 

He took Ed’s hands in his quickly, squeezing gently. He let go just quickly, ignoring the roaring voice of the guard.

 

“Thank you. Take care, Martin. Send your regards to your father and sister.”

 

Martin nodded, rising before he could be ushered out roughly.

 

The two of them waved good bye, trying to burn each other's image into their memory until they could see each other again.

 

* * *

 

 

“Circe, how are you today?” The doctor smiled cheerfully and waited for her patient to take her seat.

 

“Alright, I guess.” Circe shrugged. She took her seat with no hesitation. She scanned the room carefully yet seemed a little less stressed than during her previous sessions.

 

“That’s good to hear.” The doctor opened the file in front of her. “Why don’t you tell me another story about Martin?”

 

Circe stood and paced around the office a few times. “I guess I could.” She seemed to be pondering her choice for several moments.

 

She finally came to a halt and took her seat once again.

“One time in elementary school- I was seven at the time- this terrible boy asked me…”

 

> Circe could remember that day in full color. The temperature on the playground. The falling leaves. The sneer on the idiot’s face.
> 
>  
> 
> “Aren’t you that adopted girl? Heard you have two dads. No wonder you’re such a mess.” The boy bounced a basketball in her direction. Circe dodged the attack with ease.
> 
>  
> 
> “You’re so ignorant. I’m not adopted.”
> 
>  
> 
> “What your daddies told you some bullshit and you believed it? Typical girl.” He and his friends broke into a fit of laughter that made Circe’s blood boil.
> 
>  
> 
> “You can say what you want, I know who I am.” Circe raised her nose flippantly
> 
>  
> 
> “You’re such an idiot. Unless one of your dads is some type of tranny.”
> 
>  
> 
> A fire must have lit in Circe’s eye because the boy almost doubled over laughing. “Oh my god! It’s true! Which one of your dads has a dick?”
> 
>  
> 
> Circe had curled her fist so tightly that her knuckles were going white. “Which one of your friends has a black eye?” She growled under her breath.

 

“And, doctor, you can just imagine how that went.” Circe’s feet were propped up on the doctor's desk again. “But I am very proud of myself. I got out of that mess with nothing but two bruises and a split lip.” She grinned proudly, crossing her arms over her chest.  

 

“So here I was thinking that I was going to get busted by Daddy, or Papa. _Okay, mostly Daddy._

 

But luckily when the school called my house Martin answered. He was twenty at the time and whatever schmuck the school had hired accepted him as my legal guardian.” Circe grinned fondly while recalling the memory.

 

“Of course, I had to explain what happened to him. He wasn’t mad at me, in fact, he helped me get those suckers back by framing them for vandalizing the school. They were all suspended for months. It was marvelous!” Circe rose her arms for emphasis.

 

“I seems like the two of you were quite the team.” The doctor looked up from her notes to flash Circe and kind smile.

 

“We were. Partners in crime, after all,”

 

* * *

 

 

She passed by a several closed cells, sticking her tongue out when she heard a sultry whistle from one of the inmates _. What pigs._

 

Everything was in position, the floor was charted out, her men were in place, her gun was loaded. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

 

“Hey lady, you’re not on this shift.” Came the raspy voice of a mechanic, turning the corner. “The cleaning crew isn't supposed to be here for three hours. Who are you?”

 

“I’m just here to clean. Heard someone made a real mess in cell 0867.

 

The man narrowed his eyes at her. “You look awfully young. I’m going to have to take you to-”

 

Circe tucked her hand beneath the maid’s apron. “I’m made of iron. I can only attack when pulled back. What am I?”

 

“What is this, some sort of-”

 

She pulled her pistol from pocket and shot the man between the eyes. “ _A bullet_. I guess we're not doing this quietly.” He mumbled into her head set.

 

“What are you doing?” And automated voice chided her from the other side of the headset. “I knew I should have come in there with you.”

 

“I’m fine!” She piped back. “I’ve got this”

 

“I’m standing by. I’ll keep my eye on you.” The automated voice rang in her ear. Circe rolled her eyes and grumbled, stepping over the body hastily.

 

The alarm was blaring.

 

Circe turned the corner quickly, she heard gunshots in the background. It's good she ordered back up, if you could call it that. A distraction would take the attention off of her mission.

 

_Almost there..._

 

“Freeze!”

 

Circe stopped in her tracks, glancing out of a foggy window and then turning slowly to face the trembling man.

 

He seemed to gain a fierce confidence when he caught sight of her face.

 

Circe threw her hands up nonchalantly, staring down the barrel of the gun without an ounce of fear. “Drop the gun unless you want your brains blown out.”

 

“Nice try, you psycho.” The guard growled. His shoulders were tense as his finger locked on the trigger. “I’m putting back in a cell where you belong.”

 

A little laugh hummed from Circe's closed lips. She shrugged carelessly. “Can't say I didn't warn you _. Big brother is watching_.”

 

“This isn't 1984, you crazy bitch-”

A crash echoed the hall.

 

Glass shattered, spilling shards on to the dirty tiled floor. The man’s blood left speckles of red on the yellowing walls.

 

Circe stepped over the corpse, while dusting off her apron. “Okay, I’m sorry. I guess I needed you after all.” She sighed into the headset. “Thanks a million. I promise I’ll make it up to you this weekend.”

 

She dashed down the hall, tearing off the apron. She reached into the large pocket of the dress to pull out a device and then ripped the fabric away, buttons flying everywhere as the cheap material was torn from her body to reveal her hunter green suit. She quickly tied the black mask over her face. “Alright, Circe. Let’s do this.” She spoke words of self-encouragement under her breath.

 

She pressed the device onto the lock of the armored door and open the flap.

 

She was met with a pair of familiar, puzzled brown eyes. “Circe?”

 

“Yes, your favorite daughter! Stand back!”

She shut the flap quickly and triggered the bomb. Circe dashed around the corner of the hall for cover.

 

She heard the loud crash and the shatter of debris. She peeked around the corner when some of the smoke subsided, watching the heavy door fall open and begin to slip from the hinges.

 

The smoke cleared, and she saw the image of her father. Circe didn't hesitant to dash forward and throw her arms around him. He looked so, tired, damaged and lost. She felt her heart sink.

 

“Circe?” Ed asked again, still bewildered by the sight of her.

 

“Yes, it's me, Papa. Who else were you expecting?”

 

Ed pulled her close, holding her to his body tightly. “I don't know, maybe your father?”

 

Circe pulled back, looking into his eyes. She smiled from ear to ear. It had been a troubling two months without him. “Yeah well...he doesn't know about this so I’m counting on you to keep it on the down low for the next two hours.”

 

Ed could stop the grin from spread in across his face. “Deal!”

 

“Now come on, we have to get out of here before all of my back up dies.”

 

* * *

 

 Circe slammed her foot on the gas.

 

“Left side, right side, can you make up your mind?” She complained into the headset.

 

“Who are you talking to?”

 

“Oh, it's just Martin. Text to Audio. Don't worry, he’s remote. But we’re going to pick him up.”

 

“Ah, so those team building games we did when you were a kid paid off.” Ed nudged her with his elbow.

 

“You know it.” She winked. “I knew I might need genuine back up. He’s the only one I can really trust. Besides Daddy, of course. But yeah...he’s kind of out of the loop on this one”

 

 “Oh dear, I hope you are ready for an earful.” Ed smirked in her direction.

 

“Something tells me that he’ll forgive me.”

 

“We’ll see. So, you orchestrated this yourself?” He glanced at her curiosity, a little sparkle lighting up his eyes.

 

“Yep. Martin did help a little. He wasn't privy to being my backup. He was worried that something would happen, and I would get hurt. It took a hell of a lot for me to convince him not to tell Daddy.”

 

He's your brother. He's going to worry about you, it's his job.” Ed paused for a moment to mull over something.

 

“I know. I’m not complaining. You know, I would have broken you out of Arkham at five if I could. I guess I’m ten years late.” She chuckled a little, trying to keep her eyes on the road. Adrenaline was pushing her forth, driving her heartbeat to a new speed. She had never felt this exhilarated before.

 

“Don't feel bad about that, Circe. Your father got it under control.” Ed reassured her calmly. “Somethings have to happen slowly. But I will admit, I’m very impressed.”

 

“Impressed hmm?” Her eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief. “Impressed enough to take me on your next heist?” Circe glanced over to him hopefully.

 

“Hah, are you kidding? Your father would throw a fit.” Ed couldn’t wipe the smile from his face, despite himself.

 

“Maybe so. But having a partner that you could trust could definitely lower the risk of being caught.” She nudged him with her elbow.

 

“The risk of something happening to you, outweighs the risk of getting caught.”

 

She swerved around the corner, causing the both of them to slide to the right.

 

“Papa please, I can handle myself. And I'm smarter than all of your henchmen put together. Besides, we work so well together.”

 

The cleverly mischievous glint her in her eye brought a smile to his face. How had his brilliant, little troublemaker grown up so fast?

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

* * *

 

 

They had switched cars three times and abandoned the last one before finally stumbling through the back door of the Van Dahl mansion.

 

Circe had tried to guide them through the dark living room quietly.

 

Suddenly the lights came on.

 

Oswald was standing in the center of the room, hands on his hips eyes wide with rage “Where have you two been?!” He screeched at his two children, hands flying in the air with no restraint. “I saw it on the news-!”

 

Oswald stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened further as if he had seen a ghost. “...Ed?” Was he hallucinating? Was this a dream?

 

“Oswald.” Ed smiled at him, creases forming in the corners of his dark ringed eyes.

 

“How…” Oswald was so taken aback he was hardly able to form words.

 

“Circe rose her arms into a tentative shrug. “Happy Anniversary?”

 

A large smile spread across Martin's face as he circled an arm around his sister's shoulders.

 

The two stood back as their parents stepped forward into a tight embrace.

 

Oswald touched Ed’s face as if he was made of glass. “Ed I can't believe this. I was trying to work on a way to get you-” He ran his thumbs over Ed’s face to make sure he was real. “I can't believe you’re here.”

 

Ed took advantage of Oswald's parted lips, leaning in to give him a soft, sweet little kiss. “Our kids are pretty crafty.” He whispered against Oswald's lips.

 

Oswald rose on his toes to claim another kiss. He took a moment to peer over Ed’s shoulder after they parted to shoot a glare at his children. “We’ll talk about this later.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you can ground me later.” Circe rolled her eyes at Oswald. “But we kind of have to get out of town.”

 

'Right now!’ Martin added.

 

“We’ve packed your luggage for your romantic getaway. Martin and I will be on the beach while you two _do whatever you want._ Daddy-” She glanced at Oswald. “Go make sure Martin packed all of the right shoes. I know you are picky.”

 

Oswald crossed his arms, a little smile finally curling at the ends of his lips.

 

“Papa-” She winked in Ed’s direction. “I packed your handcuffs.” Ed gave her a solid thumbs up. Oswald mumbled a flustered “what?” And Martin tossed her the most uneasy glare she had ever seen.

 

Circe chortled, crossing her arms over her stomach. “Don’t ever tell me I’m not a good daughter.”

 

Ed patted her on the back. “You’re my favorite, daughter, remember!”

 

Circe flashed him a knowing smile.

 

‘Okay, now let’s move people!’ Martin signed frantically, prompting the four of them to scurry upstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Circe brought a cup of coffee up to the study and waited outside the door for several minutes; listening to her father talk to himself over and over in different voices and pitches.

 

She stood there, back to the door, trying to untangle the exchange and distinguish who was who.

 

This wasn’t the first time. Nor would it be the last time.

 

She was seven when she had first caught him in one of his fits. He could be stable for weeks, months and fall back into this staticky rhythm again, sometimes for hours, days or weeks.

 

She remembered Oswald slowly drawing her away, that time. And taking her into a different room. “Papa has different hims, you see. Some of them are kind to him, and others aren’t.” He explained slowly and whimsically, the best he could to a child.

 

But Circe was a clever child. Ed had raised her that way.

 

“It’s hard for Papa, Circe. So, you have to be patient with him.” Circe only nodded her head. “We have to try to understand what he is feeling and comfort him. We cannot try to imagine what he is feeling, because we could be wrong. And you wouldn’t want to hurt his feelings would you?”

 

“No, daddy.” She nodded her head to her father. “I will be kind.”

 

 _And she was, for years._ Kind, gentle and supportive. _But now she was worried_. It seemed like each passing day, Ed was less of himself.

 

Where was the man who saying her lullabies, taught her riddles and chased her in the park all afternoon? The man who’d helped her with her homework every night, brought her gifts every time he came home from a trip. The man who had helped her through her first heartbreak.

 

He was here, there, all around her, yet nowhere to be found.

 

He was a faded moon, falling back into the night sky to be lost forever.

 

Daddy couldn't see it, wouldn't. But Circe had known for quite some time now.

 

Oswald had raised Martin in his image, quick, fierce, unrelenting. Ed had raised her in his, clever as the devil and twice as mischievous. Maybe that is why she was the one who knew that he was falling apart.

 

* * *

 

Circe wandered back downstairs to reheat the coffee.

 

She caught sight of her father in the living room and took a step back, wandering into the room to sit beside him. Circe laid her head atop Oswald’s shoulder and sighed.

 

“Hello, darling.” Oswald folded his newspaper and set his reading glasses aside. He stroked her head gently. “What has you so distraught?” he cooed to her while running his fingers through her soft chestnut locks.

 

“Daddy...I’m worried...” She chewed her lip. “About Papa. I think he needs help.”

 

Oswald sighed softly. “Circe, we have to be patient. He’s just having one of his episodes. He’ll come around.”

 

“But what if he doesn’t?”

 

“He will.” Oswald murmured to her as he continued to stroke her hair.

She let her eyes flutter close. No matter what she did she could not vanquish this nagging feeling that sunk in the pit of her stomach.

 

“But maybe we should try and take him to someone.” She urged.

 

Oswald took her chin in his hands. He looked at his daughter's face. She was a chipper 15, as beautiful as the day he had met her. She was not the little girl he used to tuck in at night. She was growing, and her mind was buzzing with questions and a blooming curiosity.

 

It was all happening too fast for comfort. Oswald wasn't ready to let her go any time soon.

 

“Circe, my love, we can’t push him. If we do, we might lose him forever.”

 

Her father’s eyes gleamed with a certain fear that could have only arisen from an unpleasant memory. _He had tried this before and the failure had been too frightening to allow a second chance._

 

Circe nodded silently and curled back into her father’s side like she did when she was a girl. It was truly terrifying, to feel so helpless.

 

* * *

 

 

She carried the few belongings she was allowed as the guard beside her roughly ushered her forward. This was it, the big move.

 

Circe would admit that she felt a bit of sadness when she bid her new doctor goodbye. She seemed to be the only kindred soul in this horrible place.

 

But she kept her head high as she was guided into her new hall. She wasn’t scared. She was resilient. Oswald had given her that trait. No matter how many times she was knocked down she could get up.

 

She could take a punch, a bloody lip, a few electric shocks, if that meant even once chance….

 

Her feet stopped. Her eyes locked with a pair of brown irises from far across the room.

 

The guards ushering her looked bewildered. Someone had made a grave mistake.

 

“Papa!” Circe screamed at the top of her lungs. Frightened inmates around her scurried away.

 

“Papa, it’s me, Circe!” She screamed as she shoved and kicked the men holding her back. Two more guards dashed forward to restrain her.

“Circe?!” She could hear a voice scream from down the hall. _His voice_.

 

She elbowed one of the men in the gut and kicked another violently. “Let me see my father, you savages!” She shrieked while trashing violently. She was able to land a solid punch on one men’s face before she felt a sharp pain in her scalp that pulled her toward the ground harshly.

 

All four of her captors lifted her from the ground roughly, bringing her back to her feet. “Let me go!” She cried. She fought with all of her might, tears running down her face unwillingly. “Let me see my father!” Her broken voice echoed down the hall.

 

But he was gone now.

 

Circe wiped her face against her shoulder and held her head high.

 

She would best these beasts, in due time.

 

* * *

 

 

Circe tip-toed into the room, re-warmed coffee in her hands. Dark roast with a dash of cream, just like he liked it.

 

The voices had all subsided. She saw her father sitting at the desk in silence. The light of the lamp left his face aglow.

 

She left the coffee on his desk and place a kiss on the top of his head.

 

Ed looked up at her, his weary eyes crinkled in the corners as his mouth twisted into a warm smile. “Thank you, pumpkin.”

 

“What are you working on?” She tried to peek over his shoulder to catch a glance of his work.

 

“Come, sit,” He gestured for her to join him. “I’ll show you.”

 

She pulled up a chair and sat beside him. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity as she gazed at the blueprints in front of them.

 

“I’m planning to steal a painting. This is the staff entrance that should allow me access.” He pointed to a spot on the map.

 

“That looks exciting.” She remarked as her eyes followed his finger.

 

Ed smiled brightly, watching her face for a few seconds. He leaned in and whispered, “Why don’t you come with me?”

 

Circe looked him in the eye, searching his face to determine if this was some type of trick. “Really?” She whispered back.

 

Ed nodded his head and she couldn’t suppress the wide grin that slowly curled across her lips.

 

“Do I get an alias?”

 

“Of course. We’ll have to think of something good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this ended up so long. I cut so many parts that they could make another fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys. Tell me what you thought.
> 
> Disclaimer: Since this story features Ed from Gotham the TV series there are a few differences between their relationship in this story and the Riddler and Enigma's relationship in the comics. Of course, I still want Circe to embody Enigma's personality, once she takes on her alias. But I picture her and Ed having a more loving relationship.


End file.
